


Best Friend

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Jangjun loves Sungyoon hyung the most.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was slightly inspired by iKon's song, Best Friends. Hope you enjoy this little drabble, fellow JangYoon cultists (⌒.－)＝★

**Best Friend**

Upon typing the final period of the last sentence of his paper, Jangjun hurriedly sets up the printer by his desk, and without even bothering to edit the monster that he had created in a word file, Jangjun hits command + P on his laptop. The printer starts whirring then spits out sheet after sheet of his essay. When it’s done, he staples it and carelessly shoves it in his backpack. He yawns and stumbles towards the bed, not even thinking about brushing his teeth or washing his face anymore because he’s _that_ tired that he feels as if he would fall asleep even before he fully lays down on his comfortable bed. He climbs on the bed, curls up and starts drifting off to sleep.

It’s quiet for about five minutes before his phone starts to vibrate on the nightstand. It’s already 2am in the morning, who the heck has the nerve to call him at this hour? Jangjun doesn’t intend to be rude to whoever’s calling him, but he’s had a rough day and all he wants to do is sleep. He has an 8am class later, for crying out loud! The caller persists, so his phone continues to vibrate on the nightstand until it finally drops on the ground with a thump that doesn’t sound good, so Jangjun angrily turns his body around to look over his fallen phone.

(2) Missed Calls  
Sungyoonnie Hyung

Reading the caller ID, Jangjun clumsily tries to untangle himself from the sheets and painfully falls on the ground next to his device. He picks the phone up and even before he could call back, Sungyoon is calling him again. Jangjun taps the answer button in a heartbeat, a small smile gracing his lips, however, hearing tone of Sungyoon’s voice, his heart drops and his mind starts to worry. Jangjun has the slightest of idea as to why his best friend is calling him, but he hopes against hope that he’s wrong this time. 

“Sungyoon hyung?” Jangjun says. 

“Hey, drink with me,” Sungyoon says without saying hello. 

Jangjun furrows his brows and checks the time just to make sure he was not mistaken about it. Sure enough, he sees that it’s already 2:04am. 

“Hyung, it’s 2 in the morning,” Jangjun complains. 

“Yeah, a perfect time to get drunk, don’t you think?” 

“I have an 8am class tomorrow.”

There’s silence on the other side of the line before Jangjun hears some shuffling, “I’m already in front of your dorm. Don’t try to turn me away, Jangjun-ah. Please open the door.”

After saying that, Sungyoon hangs up and the line noisily beeps at Jangjun, so he hangs up too. Someone sharply knocks on the door, and knowing that it’s none other than Choi Sungyoon, Jangjun rolls his eyes. 

“Jangjun-ah, let hyung in,” Sungyoon calls from the other side of the door. 

Not having any choice (and not actually having the heart to turn Sungyoon away), Jangjun walks over the front door and unlocks it. Sungyoon is there, clutching plastic bags filled with beer bottles and some chips, his eyes look tired and his shoulders are slumped. 

“Good morning, Jangjun-ah,” Sungyoon greets, smiling that handsome smile of his which Jangjun wants to slap off of his gorgeous face because who is he to make Jangjun’s heart skip a beat with that stupid smile?

“I’m not drinking with you, hyung,” Jangjun finally musters.

“That’s okay. I just need someone to talk to me while I get drunk,” Sungyoon answers as he enters Jangjun’s dorm without waiting for an invitation to do so.

Jangjun closes the front door while Sungyoon peels his coat off and makes himself comfortable on the couch. Jangjun stands there, watching his hyung take out a bottle of beer and pop the lid off using the edge of the coffee table. Sungyoon takes the first swig before looking up and tapping the space next to him with a somber smile. Finally losing his resolve, Jangjun sits next to Sungyoon and grabs his own bottle of beer.

“We fought again, you know,” Sungyoon reveals, taking yet another big gulp of beer. “Said I spend more time practicing and playing football than I do with her.”

 _Bitch_ , Jangjun bitterly thinks, because Sungyoon’s girlfriend is a bitch. Don’t get him wrong, craving for quality time with your significant other is perfectly natural and fine, but Sungyoon’s girlfriend exaggerates and blows everything out of proportion. She thinks she’s always the victim. Jangjun slightly shakes his head and tries to open the beer using the edge of the table too, but it just keeps sliding. Sungyoon chuckles, takes the bottle to open it for Jangjun. 

“Thanks,” Jangjun mutters. He takes a tentative sip and slightly gags at the bitterness of the drink. 

“Minseul said if I want a future with her, I should ditch football and spend more time with her,” Sungyoon says. 

Jangjun isn’t even surprised anymore, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t appalled at the nerve of Sungyoon’s girlfriend. 

“She wanted me to choose between football and her,” Sungyoon adds. 

“But hyung wants to play professionally!” Jangjun protests.

Sungyoon wordlessly nods, blankly staring into space. 

“Then the choice is crystal clear, ain’t it, hyung?” Jangjun says.

Sungyoon looks at Jangjun, chuckles and drinks some more. “If only it’s that easy, Jangjun-ah.”

“What? Why? No offense, hyung, but she treats you like crap. She obviously doesn’t care about your dream or your future.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sungyoon agrees and Jangjun feels a little glimmer of hope, so he continues. 

“She thinks your her slave or something, as if your life should only revolve around her,” Jangjun scoffs.

“She said I don’t even play good and I never score goals,” Sungyoon humorlessly laughs. 

“What?!” Jangjun seethes. 

“I think she’s right, though,” Sungyoon laments, a tear falling from his eyes which he quickly wipes away before taking successive gulps of beer until he empties his bottle. Nevertheless, Jangjun saw that tear and he suddenly wants to rip that woman’s head off her body. 

Sungyoon is strong and manly, and Jangjun has never seen him shed a single tear. Not even when they watched _Miracle in Cell No.7_ , so seeing Sungyoon shed that one tear because of his horrible girlfriend makes Jangjun feel so sad, frustrated and really furious. His heartbeat picks up and he has this urge to go out and hunt that Minseul down. 

“Who does she think she is?” Jangjun glowers.

“Maybe I should just pursue some other career, huh?” Sungyoon muses. 

Horrified at the thought of Sungyoon doubting himself, Jangjun looks over to him with with eyes. Sungyoon opens another bottle of beer and takes large gulps. 

“I’m thinking…” Sungyoon begins, taking yet another gulp and wiping his mouth before he continues, “I should quit and go find some conventional degree to take.”

“Hyung, no! Have you gone mad? Don’t listen to Minseul, she doesn’t even know the difference between football and baseball!” 

Sungyoon laughs at that.

“I think you’re a good football player! The coach is just not giving you a chance because of all the other senior players he’s trying to get into good teams after college. But trust me, once all of them graduates, you’ll be the star of the team and some coach from the national team will scout you and you’ll be a professional football player!” Jangjun concludes. 

Once again, Sungyoon smiles that handsome smile of his and Jangjun wants to slap it off again because it’s making him feel feelings that he’s trying not to feel at the moment, especially now that he’s a little bit lightheaded despite only taking a sip of that damn beer. 

“Thanks for believing in my football skills,” Sungyoon says. “But I don’t think I’ll ever find someone who likes me as much as she does.”

Jangjun wants to faint. How dare Sungyoon think that no one will ever like him as much as Minseul does? Minseul doesn’t even seem like she’s genuinely interested in Sungyoon as a person! A lot of times, she does things that make Jangjun think he just wants Sungyoon because he’s handsome and popular! Has Sungyoon ever thought that _someone_ out there might like him more that Minseul likes him? Or that _someone_ is actually in _love_ with Sungyoon for who he is?! Wanting to regain his composure, Jangjun takes a big gulp of beer. He forces the liquid down his throat and gags again. Sungyoon snickers, patting Jangjun’s back. 

“Easy there, kid,” Sungyoon says. Jangjun gags some more but he eventually recovers to scold Sungyoon for thinking that he isn’t likeable. 

“Listen, hyung, I don’t want to be a jerk or something, but if you choose Minseul over your dream, you’re the most stupid person in the world,” Jangjun is surprised at that sudden burst of courage. 

Sungyoon doesn’t say anything, he’s just looking down on his hands and Jangjun wishes he knows what’s going through the older’s mind so he could keep those negative thoughts off bay. 

“Hyung, you’re handsome, you’re smart, you have a good heart, and, okay, you're funny—sometimes—but I'm still funnier. Anyway, I’m sure there are tons of people who would want to love you. You’re like an ideal boyfriend, so you don’t deserve someone who treats you so nastily like Minseul. I’m sure you’ll find someone more beautiful...someone who understands and supports your dream, someone who would not make you choose between the things you love.”

_Someone like me._

Jangjun pushes that thought away, but his eyes are already watering because the feelings he’s trying not to feel at the moment are surfacing. They become stronger when Sungyoon suddenly looks at him intently with his gorgeous eyes. Jangjun looks away and drinks some more beer. The taste isn’t as vile now that the beat of his heart is louder than his thoughts. 

It might sound cliche when other people hear this, but Jangjun genuinely liked Sungyoon ever since met about a year ago. Jangjun just started university and Sungyoon was a sophomore. It was probably love at first sight, but Jangjun wouldn't admit that out loud. They met through mutual friends, and because Jangjun already developed certain schoolgirl crush feelings for Sungyoon back then, Jangjun tried to get close to him. Sungyoon initially found his presence annoying, but soon enough, Jangjun grew on him and they became inseparable best friends.

Though he has feelings for his Sungyoon hyung, Jangjun made a vow to keep his feelings to himself. He respects and accepts that Sungyoon doesn’t swing that way. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t occasionally hope for things to change.

Amidst his mini flashbacks, Jangjun sneaks a look at Sungyoon, and when he finds that the older is still looking at him intently, he averts his eyes and forces himself to drink again. 

“Thanks, Jangjun-ah. That means a lot to me,” Sungyoon finally says. 

“S-Sure, hyung,” Jangjun says.

He laughs nervously because now, Sungyoon is scooting closer to him. Sungyoon takes Jangjun’s hand in his and gives it a tiny squeeze that makes Jangjun look at him in alarm. 

“I love you so much, Jangjun,” Sungyoon whispers and Jangjun gets goosebumps. 

Is this really happening?

“You are such a good best friend.”

Oh. 

_Best friend._

Jangjun drinks more beer in an attempt to swallow the huge lump in his throat and his feelings.

“Y-You should break up with Minseul. She doesn’t deserve you,” Jangjun blurts out. He’s convinced that it’s the alcohol talking this time. 

Sungyoon lets his hand go and shakes his head, “I love her, though.”

Jangjun looks away and empties his beer bottle until his vision starts to spin and blur. 

But before his world turns black, Jangjun manages to slur, “I love you more, Sungyoon hyung. I love Sungyoon hyung the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I haven't updated Irusu yet ╥﹏╥ school is approaching the end of the term, so we have a lot of things to do on top of our thesis too. When I got some free time, I tried writing Irusu, but the ideas are just won't flow out, so this drabble is kind of a peace offering for leaving you guys hanging for so long (ಥ﹏ಥ) I hope you like it, though~ 
> 
> Also, I want to have more JangYoon cultist friends on twitter. I'm @ljjun0303 there! Let's be mutuals (≧∀≦)


End file.
